Petites attentions silencieuses
by Adalas
Summary: Sherlock n'est pas la personne la plus facile à vivre, John en a l'habitudes mais... il lui arrive parfois de jolies surprises venant de son compagnon. (suggestion de Johnlock). (Three-shot)
1. Blizzard et feuilles de thé

**Une petite fic qui mélange les ambiances et les ressentis et qui peut être perçue comme une vague forme de Johnlock ou de la simple amitié... la perception et l'interprétation dépendra des convictions de chacun ! ^^**

 **Et je pense que l'on peut mettre une mention spéciale... ou un warning dû à la forte concentration de fluff de cette fic. Vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Le vent glacé mugissait entre les immeubles victoriens de Baker Street, bringuebalant impitoyablement les flocons de neige. Les carreaux des fenêtres – constellés de fleurs de givre diaphanes - craquaient sinistrement, menaçant de céder sous les coups de butoir de la tempête hurlante qui déferlait sur Londres. Quelques rafales sifflaient en s'engouffrant dans le conduit de cheminée et entre les interstices des montants de fenêtre vieillots.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit hormis celui des rafales ; la circulation était comme suspendue, attendant patiemment une accalmie dans cette nuit mouvementée qui ne semblait pas finir. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait osé braver les rigueurs de l'ire de Dame Nature...

Et, tandis que les éléments se déchaînaient, il régnait une agréable chaleur douillette au 221B. Le feu de cheminée crépitait joyeusement, ses éclats de lumière dansantes distillant une atmosphère tiède semblable à un cocon.

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils placés près de l'âtre pour profiter de la chaleur des flammes, Sherlock attendait, ses doigts tambourinant sur ses genoux dans un staccato rapide et nerveux : impatient.

Bon sang ! Mais que fichait John ?!

N'ayant absolument aucune envie d'avoir à faire à son aîné, il avait puérilement envoyé - en milieu d'après-midi - son ami chercher des documents auprès de Mycroft pour conclure une affaire. La mission était simple, sans aucun besoin d'avoir à utiliser son cerveau (non pas que John soit un parfait crétin) et surtout : rapide - le club Diogène n'étant qu'à 25 minutes en taxi. En conséquence, l'ancien soldat aurait déjà dû être rentré depuis un bon bout de temps...

Le détective ferma les yeux et soupira : agacé de devoir attendre. Certes, il avait su que la tempête s'abattrait sur la ville cette d'après-midi mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Après tout, ce n'était pas un petit caprice de Dame Nature qui allait faire lambiner John et surtout _obliger_ Sherlock à patienter.

Soudain la porte du hall s'ouvrit, accompagnée par le sifflement lugubre d'une rafale glacée. Puis, des pas lourds montèrent péniblement les marches grinçantes.

Les yeux toujours clos, Sherlock haussa un sourcil en entendant la démarche anormalement pesante de son ami. Ami qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte et entrer dans leur appartement.

Enfin ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

Sa voix de baryton résonna froidement entre les murs tièdes de Baker Street tandis que son grand corps mince restait d'une immobilité de marbre et que son visage aux paupières fermées affichait un air prodigieusement _ennuyé_.

Il sentit le regard noir de John le poignarder... ainsi que le dossier comportant les précieux documents heurter douloureusement son torse avant de finir sur ses genoux dans un chuintement léger de pages volantes. Visiblement, John était aussi précis au tir au pistolet qu'au lancé d'objet en tout genre.

Sherlock se décida à ouvrir les yeux, une réplique glaciale et méprisante sur les lèvres mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

Et pour cause : John faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Toujours dans l'entrée, les doigts engourdis tentant maladroitement de déboutonner sa veste trop légère, John tremblait violemment, les mâchoires fermement serrées pour ne pas claquer des dents. Ses cheveux blonds étaient perlés de givre, ses yeux cerclés de cernes noires, ses lèvres gercées, colorées de bleu tandis que ses oreilles et son nez – probablement douloureux – étaient teintés d'une vilaine couleur rouge. Les jointures de ses mains frémissantes étaient violettes et peinaient à dépêtrer l'ancien militaire de ses vêtements humides. Ses cuisses tremblotaient et sa mauvaise jambe semblait menacer de lâcher sous son poids...

Cette vision pathétique fit difficilement déglutir l'arrogant limier qui sentit un métaphorique dard effilé injecter dans sa poitrine quelque chose ressemblant fort à de la culpabilité.

\- John ?...

\- Ferme-là ! cingla l'ancien militaire. La prochaine fois, t'iras les chercher toi-même ! Je suis pas ta bonniche ! acheva-t-il entre deux claquements de dents, ses jambes engourdies le conduisant maladroitement vers la salle de bain.

Le détective aurait pu répondre par une réplique bien sentie mais il s'en abstint, rongé par une culpabilité des plus étranges... et agaçantes.

 _Les émotions !_ cracha-t-il pour lui-même en se relevant.

Debout, immobile, les bras ballant bêtement dans son appartement tiède et encombré, il écouta distraitement le tambourinement de la douche sur les épaules tendues de John.

John...

Sherlock savait parfaitement que l'ancien soldat supportait mal le froid depuis sa campagne dans la chaleur afghane. Et pourtant, le limier n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer dans la tempête pour aller chercher un dossier auprès de son frère. Tout ça parce que lui, n'avait eu pas envie d'y aller...

Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait toujours réagi ainsi et John... même s'il grinçait parfois des dents, semblait s'en accommoder.

En résumé, cette soirée n'était pas différentes des autres... alors, au nom du ciel, pourquoi ressentait-il cet aiguillon de culpabilité ?!

Pinçant les lèvres tandis que l'eau de la douche continuait de couler, Sherlock chercha une solution à cet agaçant _problème_.

De plus, John était furieux. Et un John furieux c'était... c'était... ça n'allait tout simplement pas. Le grand brun avait besoin d'un John calme pour réfléchir.

Quelques minutes s'égrainèrent dans un silence pensif puis Sherlock s'activa, profitant de ce que John était toujours en train de se réchauffer grâce à une douche brûlante...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsque le médecin – réchauffé et épuisé, enveloppé dans un peignoir moelleux – ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau dans un nuage de vapeur, il découvrit Sherlock, immobile, assis, les jambes croisées dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Le génie avait le nez plongé dans ses fichus papiers et ne daigna _même_ _pas_ lever les yeux vers lui.

La colère qui avait étreint John durant tout son laborieux trajet à travers les rues balayées par le vent et le froid, et qui s'était intensifiée lorsqu'il avait vu Sherlock et son crispant air ennuyé plaqué sur la figure, se raviva.

 _Connard !_ _La prochaine fois, je te fait bouffer tes papiers !_ pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se préparer une bonne tasse de thé.

Un froissement de page tournée accompagna son temps d'arrêt. John cligna des yeux lorsque ses iris brillant de colère refoulée et de fatigue se posèrent sur la table de bois blanc.

Au milieu du fatras habituel de papiers chiffonnés couverts de gribouillis, de fioles de produit et de matériel de chimie, trônait une théière de laquelle s'échappait un mince serpentin de vapeur blanche qui diffusait une savoureuse odeur de bergamote. Une tasse propre et une assiette de biscuits – ses préférés – attendaient son bon vouloir.

Ce n'était pas Mrs Hudson qui leur avait destiné – non, qui _lui_ avait destiné puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule tasse – cette délicate attention.

Mais... Sherlock ne faisait _pas_ de thé. Ou en tout cas, il n'en faisait jamais pour John.

Le docteur s'approcha d'un pas puis tourna sa tête en direction de son ami, sentant les yeux de celui-ci épier la moindre de ses réactions. Le regard de John crocheta celui du grand brun avant que les prunelles vif-argent ne se baissent promptement.

La colère qui n'avait pas quitté l'ancien soldat fut soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie.

Il tendit une main vers l'anse de la théière et se servit une tasse tout en tendant l'autre vers l'assiette de petits gâteaux. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une mince feuille de papier pliée en deux à la va-vite. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et parvint à décoder l'unique mot écrit par une main nerveuse qui rendait l'écriture proprement illisible :

 _« Pardon »_

John relut plusieurs fois ce message laconique puis reporta son attention sur Sherlock qui faisait mine de se concentrer sur son dossier, oublieux du reste du monde. Mais John n'était pas dupe de cette attitude feinte. Et la tentative bouleversante de maladresse de son ami était un bon appui.

Un sourire amusé et surtout attendri étira ses lèvres.

\- Sherlock murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis la voix grave et assurée de Sherlock résonna dans un recoin de sa tête, réminiscence d'une soirée lointaine : _"Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau"_. Voilà ce qu'il avait asséné à toute l'équipe de Scotland Yard.

Mordant dans un biscuit, John ne put s'empêcher de penser :

 _Un sociopathe, certes, mais uniquement quand ça t'arrange..._

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce Sherlock a la fois égoïste mais aussi touchant de maladresse vous aura-t-il plu ? :)**

 **La suite au chap 2. :p**


	2. Fauteuil rouge et manteau noir

**Et voila le second petit OS qui est plus ou moins la suite du 1er et qui, lui aussi, peut être classé comme étant du friendship... ou un léger Johnlock. A vous de voir !**

 **Et comme pour le premier : gare au fluff ! :p**

 **Merci aux revieweuses sur le chapitre précédent, ça savoir gleugleu** (guest) **, NuwielNew, odea nightingale, Elie Bluebell, planetmoon, Kalyonna.**

* * *

Faisant claquer la porte noire du 221B, Sherlock remonta les escaliers de son pas souple et énergique, un air à la fois satisfait et déçu figé sur son visage marmoréen.

Il était satisfait car il venait de boucler une affaire en arrêtant le criminel au terme d'une haletante course-poursuite suivie de l'habituel échange de répliques cinglantes entre lui et l'équipe du Yard.

Et il était déçu car, maintenant, il allait devoir attendre qu'une nouvelle enquête s'offre à lui. Enfin, pour être honnête : ce n'était pas tant une enquête que le grand détective allait devoir attendre car les appels à l'aide de gens désœuvrés ne manquaient pas, mais plutôt une qui _en valait la peine_.

Le seul petit bémol de cette journée était l'absence de John avec lui sur le terrain. L'ancien soldat accro à l'adrénaline était toujours partant pour une bonne et alléchante course à travers les rues de Londres. D'ailleurs, le limier appréciait sa présence, le souffle maîtrisé et endurant de l'ancien soldat cadençant ses propres enjambées. De plus, si Sherlock était un prédateur solitaire, il avait néanmoins appris à faire confiance à John pour surveiller ses arrières, lui laissant de ce fait, 100% de ses capacités cognitives libres de se concentrer sur leur fugitif. Et ça : le limier appréciait beaucoup. A tel point que, désormais, il était inenvisageable que John ne soit pas à ses côtés.

Mais... aujourd'hui, le médecin n'était pas venu avec lui. En effet, la mine maladive de John qui avait très certainement contracté un virus durant sa sortie en pleine tempête, avait contraint Sherlock à le laisser dans la chaleur douillette et le silence reposant de leur appartement.

Le détective n'osait pas se l'avouer mais, il lui en avait coûté de laisser son partenaire derrière lui le temps de l'arrestation. Il avait maudit le mauvais temps de la semaine dernière qui avait rendu son docteur inutile. Une infime partie de son esprit lui souffla qu'après tout, si John était malade, c'était de sa faute : à lui, le grand génie omniscient. Mais Sherlock étouffa bien vite ces prémisses de remords. Après tout... il s'était déjà excusé. Et ce qui était fait, était fait.

Arrivé à la 17ème marche, Sherlock marqua un temps d'arrêt pour attraper sa clé. Il plongea sa main dans les profondeurs de ses poches et, lorsqu'il sentit contre ses doigts chauds le métal froid, il retint un sourire satisfait. D'ordinaire, il ne fermait pas la porte de son appartement mais, avec un John malade et aux réflexes partiellement amoindris, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de voir quelqu'un débouler chez eux. Chose particulière certes mais qui était fréquente pour eux, à commencer par la ribambelle de clients qui défilaient depuis plusieurs années ainsi que Lestrade et son équipe et... d'autres personnalités moins avouables...

Revenant à l'instant présent, il glissa la clé dans la serrure qui émit un cliquetis discret en se déverrouillant. Le grand brun entra dans son appartement. La vue familière de l'habituel fatras de papiers, de livres et de babioles poussiéreuses en tout genre l'accueillit. Les orbites vides du crâne de buffle plongèrent dans les siens tandis que les yeux gris parcouraient dans un battement de cils le papier peint vieillot, le smiley jaune et les impacts de balles. Dans ce qu'il appelait pour lui-même son « désordre organisé » tout semblait à sa place.

A deux choses près : la première étant la télévision allumée mais au son éteint et, le grand génie se demanda brièvement quel était l'intérêt de regarder un film sans le son.

Et la seconde étant John.

Sherlock, toujours enveloppé dans son écharpe et son manteau fronça les sourcils.

Décidément, celui qui avait inventé l'adage disant que les docteurs étaient les pires patients avait diablement raison ! Au lieu d'être couché dans son lit comme tout bon malade qui prend soin de lui, John était avachi dans son fauteuil rouge qui offrait son large dossier à la vue du grand limier qui ne voyait que la tête et les jambes de son compagnon pendre dans le vide.

Sherlock soupira, passa une main dans ses boucles ébouriffées et se dirigea silencieusement vers le fauteuil, le contournant pour se mettre devant.

Debout, il détailla depuis sa haute stature John qui ronflait doucement. Affalé de cette manière, son docteur semblait petit et _vulnérable_. Pourtant, l'ancien militaire n'avait absolument rien de vulnérable et, Sherlock défiait quiconque de croire John vulnérable.

Le grand brun songea également - avec cette fois plus de pragmatisme - que son ami allait avoir un sacré torticolis et des courbatures à peine supportables lorsqu'il se réveillerait de sa sieste impromptue.

Pinçant les lèvres en se penchant doucement, il posa délicatement sa main sur la nuque de John, la soutenant pour positionner la tête blonde dans un angle plus confortable. Le médecin malade soupira mais ne se réveilla pas. Son ami en profita pour poser ses doigts sur son front – la fièvre semblait avoir baissé...

Sans qu'il les contrôle, Sherlock laissa ses longues phalanges pâles descendre pour effleurer les contours du visage fatigué de son ami, les pulpes de ses doigts démangées par la barbe dorée mal rasée.

Ce contact pourtant léger, fit courir quelques frissons électriques sur sa peau sensible aussi, retira-t-il précipitamment sa main, déconcerté par cette sensation particulière certes, mais pas pour autant désagréable comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque quelqu'un le touchait par inadvertance.

Le limier secoua la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il en profita pour réajuster les bras inertes de John, rabattant dans son giron celui qui pendait et celui que John écrasait sous son poids et contre le dossier rouge. Malgré lui, ses yeux vifs ne purent s'empêcher de relever les marques écarlates qu'avaient laissé les coutures des vêtements et les fibres du fauteuil sur la main de John. Main qui tenait toujours entre ses doigts la télécommande.

Précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller, Sherlock la saisie du bout des doigts, faisant lâcher la prise molle de son ami et, la pointant vers l'écran de la télé, il appuya sur « off ».

Près de lui, John eut un frisson et un marmottement indistinct s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches.

Encore un peu fiévreux, avec sa seule chemise sur le dos et son jean usé, pas étonnant qu'il ait froid ! songea Sherlock qui, dans un bruissement d'étoffe, fit glisser son lourd manteau de ses épaules pour le draper sur John.

L'idée de le porter jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il puisse profiter du confort de ses couvertures s'imposa brièvement dans son esprit avant d'être rejeté : son ami pesait tout de même son poids et le risque qu'il se réveille durant la manœuvre ; bien trop grand. De plus, avoir un John brusquement sorti du sommeil dans ses bras était bien la dernière chose que Sherlock désirait. Surtout qu'il n'imaginait que trop bien la réaction de son docteur en se découvrant porté comme une jeune mariée.

Revenant à l'instant présent, le grand génie ne sut trop quoi penser et surtout que faire quand il observa John se recroqueviller un peu plus dans la chaleur de son grand manteau. L'ancien militaire marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles – même pour l'ouïe affinée de son ami – et enfouit son nez dans la laine épaisse, ne laissant à l'air libre qu'un œil clos et le sommet de son crâne. Les cheveux dorés en bataille créaient un contraste saisissant avec la laine sombre aux reflets noirs et bleutés. Sherlock tendit une main prudente et effleura les pointes d'or qui caressèrent gentiment ses doigts.

Toujours perplexe devant ce spectacle pétri d'humanité que lui offrait malgré lui son ami, le sociopathe retira sa main, se releva, et, sans un bruit, se retira, laissant John se reposer...

* * *

 **Ce Sherlock pour une fois tout confus vous aura-t-il plu ?**


	3. Eveil et grain de café

**Troisième est dernier OS où le warning guimauve tient toujours !**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, à savoir : odea nigthingale, Elie Bluebell, nathydemon, planetmoon, hasegawa-chwan, gleugeu (**guest **), NuwielNew , marianclea, Manon de Sercoeur, ****rakam le zouifi** (guest) ** Shinobu24.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Ce fut une douleur lancinante qui sortit John de sa sieste. Ses paupières se décollèrent laborieusement et la lumière hivernale de fin d'après-midi caressa ses rétines. Ses articulations endolories craquèrent lorsqu'il s'étira. Décidément... quelle idée de dormir dans son fauteuil ?! Il n'avait plus l'âge pour se permettre ces fantaisies... un bien triste constat d'ailleurs.

Un bruissement de lourde étoffe sortit l'ancien militaire de ses songeries moroses. Clignant des yeux en faisant basculer ses jambes pour s'asseoir, il découvrit le manteau de Sherlock par terre, en vrac.

 _Qu'est-ce que ce truc fiche ici ?!_ pensa-t-il, l'esprit encore à moitié somnolent.

Il arrivait parfois – souvent même – que Sherlock jette son manteau sur l'un de leurs deux fauteuils lorsqu'il rentrait d'une enquête et... même si c'était vexant, il était parfaitement plausible que le grand génie ne l'ait pas vu – trop occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il appelait son Palais Mental. John n'imaginait que trop bien son ami passant en coup de vent dans leur salon, ne laissant derrière lui que son manteau lancé dans un mouvement de drama queen et retombant sur lui, tandis qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée.

Une tasse tinta dans la cuisine et, baillant et se frottant la nuque, le médecin se leva, grimaçant lorsque son dos protesta. Dans le mouvement, il tendit un bras et attrapa le manteau qui lui avait servi de couverture improvisée. Il caressa brièvement l'épais tissu encore chaud qui exhalait l'odeur acidulée du parfum de son ami. D'une nature soigneuse avec les choses coûteuses, John replia délicatement le manteau et le déposa sur le fauteuil en cuir noir de Sherlock.

C'est alors qu'il se figea.

Et si... et si, au lieu de débouler dans leur appartement, le logicien l'avait couvert de son manteau pendant qu'il dormait ? C'était le genre de petits gestes tendres que les gens s'accordaient sans y penser... mais... non. Non. Définitivement non. Sherlock n'avait rien de banal, et, ce qui était normal pour le commun des mortels était futile pour le grand limier.

Mais... d'un autre côté... il y avait eu le petit mot d'excuse tellement inhabituel de la part de son ami et les coups d'œil concernés que lui avait jeté Sherlock pendant que ce dernier pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas et puis... ces petites attentions silencieuses, furtives... comme si Sherlock avait peur du regard des autres - y compris celui de John, mais désirait tout de même prouver qu'il était capable d'abaisser son bouclier pour montrer qu'il pouvait être humain. Qu'il pouvait se soucier de quelqu'un. Qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'une certaine façon...

Finalement... la seconde théorie de John n'était pas si fantasque... du moins, elle était aussi plausible que la première.

Se dirigeant lentement vers la cuisine, les vêtements froissés, les cheveux en bataille, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée si saugrenue qu'il se demanda si quelque être invisible ne la lui avait pas implantée dans le cerveau.

Mais bon... il aimait le risque et, à l'abri dans leur appartement, il ne risquait pas grand chose et, il connaissait déjà les réactions possibles qu'aurait Sherlock. Esquissant un sourire pour lui-même, John se dit que le grand génie n'était pas le seul à bien connaître son ami _et_ qu'il était plus que temps de pousser le logicien dans ses retranchements.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Entendant les pas de John s'approcher derrière lui, Sherlock avala cul-sec le fond de sa tasse de café noir. Il se retourna et haussa intérieurement les sourcils devant l'air absolument débraillé de son ami. Mais, en même temps, lorsque l'on dormait un après-midi entier dans un fauteuil, tout habillé, il était plus que normal d'avoir un aspect aussi... négligé.

Et un John négligé, c'était curieusement fascinant.

\- Enfin debout. Tu as l'air d'aller...

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poursuivre, il sentit les bras de John s'enrouler autour de lui. Puis le torse de son ami s'appuyer contre le sien dans une étreinte douce mais ferme.

En sentant les mains puissantes de l'ancien soldat sur lui, le corps du génie se raidit instinctivement avant de se détendre. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils quand John enfoui son nez dans son épaule. D'ordinaire, Sherlock savait tout et avait une réponse bien sentie prête à être assénée dans n'importe quelle situation mais là... il ne savait _rien_. Ni quoi faire – d'où ses bras ballant. Ni que dire – d'où ses lèvres entrouvertes et son visage figé dans une expression à la fois perplexe et stupéfaite.

Le grand brun attendit patiemment que John mette fin à cette étreinte pour le moins inhabituelle et dont il ne saisissait pas la motivation, mais le médecin ne bougea pas d'un iota. Son cerveau carburant à plein régime, Sherlock cherchait un moyen de se dépêtrer des bras de son ami sans l'offenser.

\- John ?

Il grimaça intérieurement en entendant les sonorités si hésitantes de sa voix habituellement parfaitement maîtrisée. Maîtrisée comme il se devait.

\- Hmm ?

Le doux ténor vrombit contre son épaule et Sherlock retint un frisson.

\- Pourquoi tu me prends dans tes bras ?

Le nez toujours enfoui dans le tissu coûteux de sa chemise, le génie le sentit esquisser un sourire.

\- Je te fais un câlin.

Sherlock tiqua : John le prenait-il pour un crétin ? Néanmoins, il garda son opinion pour lui et demanda doucement :

\- Ça j'avais compris mais pourquoi ?

John soupira contre lui. La fine chemise laissa le souffle chaud balayer la peau sensible qu'elle recouvrait délicatement.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, maintenant, ferme-là, arrêtes de cogiter et laisse-toi faire, marmonna le médecin en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour du grand corps mince.

\- … d'accord...

Voilà tout ce que le grand génie sut répondre et le sourire de John s'élargit.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ces trois petits OS. Finalement, la fic aura été courte mais comme elle est très concentrée en fluff, si ça avait plus long, ça aurait été bien trop mièvre. Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et pour ceux que l'image utilisée pour illustrer cette fic intéressent, il s'agit de :**

 _Good night John_ réalisé par **xxxxxx6x** et posté sur DeviantART.


End file.
